Recceuil de One Shot
by Tasuke
Summary: Le titre indique tout. A un détail près: ce sont des OS Yaoi! Parfois avec des lemons, et d'autre fois non. Donc âmes sensible s'abstenir! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

OS: Halloween with Inazuma Japan.

Oui! Je sais, un OS spécial Halloween trois jours après, c'est pas bien. Mais on s'en fout!

Et en plus c'est une commande pour une certaine « Jepassaisparla ». BREF! Je vous le balance!

Ensou était avec Kidou et Gouenji. Ils marchaient tranquillement vers le collège, quand soudain le brun pila net. Les deux autres, étonnés, ce retournèrent:

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Endou? Demanda le tacticien.

- On est bien le 31 octobre?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question.

- Mais c'est Halloween pardi! S'exclama le brun, très étonné que ses amis ne s'en soit pas souvenue.

- Tu compte le fêter.

- **On** vas le fêter! En allant aux portes crier « des faces ou des bonbons »

Gouenji, qui ce retenait de rigoler, ne put s'empêcher tout en souriant. Décidément leur capitaine adoré ne changera jamais.

- Alors, vous êtes d'accord?

- Je sens qu'on vas être un peut obligé.

- Cool! Fit le brun en souriant. Ce sourire innocent, fascinant."

Les trois amis arrivèrent alors en cours. Endou, tous excité, qui partit vers ses amis.

"Hey, les gars! Ce soir on fête Halloween ensemble! Vous avez un costume?

- Un... costume? Fit un garçon aux cheveux bleus. Mais Endou, on est bien trop grand pour faire ça voyons!

L'air suppliant de son camarade de longue date le fit sourire.

-Bonn, de toute façon je sens que je pourrai pas y échapper.

-OUAII ! Super Kaze chan, je t'aime!

J'en suis heureux. »

A la fin de la matinée toute l'équipe, ayant subis les assauts répété de l'optimiste au sourire fascinant, s'est vue forcer d'accepter l'invitation.

Ils étaient tous entrain de manger, et Kidou posa une question censé et personne n'y avait pensé:

« Dis-moi Endou, où irions-nous pour cette fameuse soirée Halloween?

- Heuuu... J'en sais rien.

- J'ai bien une idée fit Fudou. D'habitude il ne leurs adressait pas la parole, mais il avait un plan derrière la tête . U n manoir désaffecté se trouve près de chez moi. On a qu'à y aller. »

L'équipe entière accepta, bien qu'étonnée de la soudaine sociabilité du brun. Mais pour une fois qu'il leurs parlait, ou même qu'il restait avec eux, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Il avait été convenue que tous le monde viendrait avec un déguisement, et ce rejoindrait devant l'entrée de l'établissement. A part quelques retardataires comme Endou ou Ryuuji et Tsunami , tout le monde était à l'heure.

En revanche deux des joueurs n'avaient pas suivis le mouvements. Gouenji et Kazemaru n'étaient pas déguisés.

« Bah pourquoi vous avez pas de costume?

- Ma soeur a plombé tout le maquillage et le seul costume qu'on avait. Dirent-ils dans un parfait ensemble, un air blasé sur le visage.

- Bah, c'est pas si grave que ça! Fit l'éternel optimiste »

La bande partit donc vers ce manoir, guidé par Fudou. Ce dernier restait silencieux, ne répondait pas quand les autres lui parlaient. Il faut ce rappeler que à la base, Fudou n'aime pas les gens. Ce qu'il est entrain de faire est uniquement pour sa poire. Rien d'autre. Alors l'avis des autres, ce qu'ils veulent dire il s'en tamponne , comme d'habitude.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un énième pseudo champ de ronces, sous les protestations des plus râleurs.

Devant eux se dressait une grande maison, au toit remplis d'ardoise, dont certaines qui menaçaient de tomber. Des fenêtres dont les carreaux étaient brisées à certains endroits laissaient passer un halo de lumière, dût à la Lune, pleine en cette nuit.

Les murs, vus de dehors, étaient entrain de moisir, ou du moins n'étaient pas en très bon état.

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour de main? Fit Fudou, qui lui était déjà sur le pallier.

Maintenant que tout le monde était rentrés plus personne ne parlait. Les plus courageux étaient devant, dont Fudou, Kazemaru, Tobitaka et Kidou.

Soudain un grincement fis sursauter tout le monde, et le bleu s'agrippa mécaniquement à l'épaule du brun à côté de lui.

-Hey bien, on est de petite nature! Ce moqua Fudou.

Kazemaru ce rendit compte de son geste et détourna le regard, tout en se détachant de lui.

- Fermes la, fit ce dernier sur un ton sec. »

Alors que les garçons montaient à l'étage, Kazemaru trouva un livre qui l'interpella. Autre sa couverture , il y régnait une aura étrange. Il l'ouvrit donc, et lut quelque chose d'étonnant. Après avoir terminer de l'observer il le referma, pensif et le visage légèrement rosé . Soudain il sentit que quelqu'un lui touchait l'épaule. Il sursauta et vit Fudou, un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

Qu'était -il entrain de préparer?

« Tu l'as lus, ce livre?

-Disons plutôt que j'ai répondus aux questions, fit le bleu en reculant face au brun, qui avait un visage effrayant. Puis il sursauta , comprenant soudainement pourquoi l'ouvrage était ici. C'es- c'est toi qui l'as mit là. Délibérément.

- Bingo Sherlock. Bon, soupira-t-il, comme les autres doivent être entrain de nous chercher, on a un peut de temps devant nous.

Le bleuté était perdu. Mais pas totalement. Car une petite voix lui soufflait que les questions du livre lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux. Sur des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Non qu'il soit simple d'esprit, mais plutôt que ce genre de ressentit lui étaient inconnu. Donc jusqu'ici, tout cela était flou.

-Bon, je vais pas chercher midi à quatorze heure, rétorqua Fudou, faisant sortir Kazemaru de ses pensées. On a l'air d'être attiré l'un par l'autre. Alors au lieu de nier tous ça , je propose qu'on accepte nos sentiments , et qu'on voit ce que ça pourrait donner. »

Ce dernier, s'étant fortement rapproché durant sa tirade, n'attendit pas que le bleu ai répondus, et l'embrassa passionnément. Au lieu de ce dégager , le plus petit ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Il sentit un contact froid sur sa peau, et vit que soon nouveau petit ami était entrain de retirer son pul.

- Non, arrête! Je- je ne suis pas prêt...

Pfff, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es de petite nature. »

Le concerné rigola légèrement, et ils montèrent les escaliers, leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autre.


	2. Chapitre 2

OS: Appétit sexuelle.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Quel dommage.

**Note:** Ceci est une sorte de cadeau pour "Malys". Tes commentaires me donnent vraiment une de ces patates pour mes écrits!

Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, si ce n'est qu'en offrant cet OS, qui est ton couple préféré.

Bien que ça ai étonné l'équipe entière, un couple s'y était formé. Au début, les deux amoureux s'étaient montrés discret, mais après tout, reconnaître des personnes amoureuses n'est pas si difficile.

Personne ne leurs en avait parlé, mais évidement , le capitaine idiot _**ET**_ trop curieux , ressentit le besoin vital de posé une question pourtant évidente.

Il partit donc vers un des deux garçons, tout excité, sa voix retentissant dans toute la cantine:

« Dit Gouenji, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Kazemaru?

- … Oui. Pourquoi cette question?

- Je trouve ça trop mimi ! »

Derrière son air joyeux et content, le brun cachait une profonde déception, qu'il se gardait bien de montrer.

Zut, ses avances n'auront servit à rien.

De son côté, le bleuté, qui était à côté d'un Hiroto amusé, devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de celui-ci, si ce n'est plus.

Il lui avait pourtant intimé de rester discret ! Il lui en toucherait deux mots tout à l'heure.

Enfin pour le moment, il ne savait pas franchement où ce mettre, tous les regards convergeant tantôt vers lui, tantôt vers le blond.

Le défenseur remarqua alors qu'un certain liquide rouge coulait au niveau du nez des garçons.

« Ho non, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur, ne me dites t pas qu'ils sont dans cet état là, à cause de _ça _?

Cette constatation le fit presque tomber de sa chaise. »

Après toutes ces révélations, l'équipes partit au stade s'entrainer en vu d'un match. Toute? Non, le couple au centre de toutes les attentions était resté.

L'un tirait une tête boudeuse alors que l'autre souriait, amusé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Fit le bleu, un peut remonté.

- Ho ne t'énerve pas pour ça. Ils s'en étaient déjà rendu compte de toute façon, justifia Gouenji.

- Et il fallait que tu confirme les rumeurs. »

Pour toute réponse le blond embrassa sa « moitié ». Un baiser passionné, mais qui fut briser à cause du manque d'air. L'attaquant le plaqua sur une table, lui broyant le dos au passage et se pencha sur lui, mais ce dernier le retint en lui attrapant les épaules.

« Attends, pas ici voyons! S'offusqua le bleu, le lieu de leurs futurs ébats le choquant légèrement.

- Proteste tant que tu veux, moi je peux plus attendre! J'ai envie de t'entendre gémir de plaisir, de goûter au goût délicieux de ta semence! Et c'est maintenant, pas ce soir que je le ferai! »

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, il se pencha sur lui pour mordre son lobe d'oreille, le chatouillant et récoltant quelques rires gênés.

Satisfait de sa réaction, il continua à jouer avec ce morceau de peau tout en passant une main sous le maillot de son partenaire, le vêtement effectuant un vol plané.

Le sourire de l'attaquant devait ressembler à un animal salivant sur sa proie car le plus petit déglutit avec difficulté et frissonna lorsque son petit ami passa un doigt furtivement sur son torse

La sensation était toujours grisante, mais pas désagréable.

Puis il commença à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau douce, tout en se rapprochant de ses tétons, qui commençaient lentement à durcir sous l'effet du plaisir.

La respiration du défenseur se faisait plus saccadé et ses joues commençaient à rougir légèrement.

Ses gémissements montèrent d'un cran lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose mordre un de ses tétons.

Son ami s'amusait à pincer avec ses dents un morceau de chair et à appuyer sur l'autre de temps en temps.

Kazemaru de son côté, trouvait que la température avait beaucoup monté, et des gouttes de transpiration coulaient de son front. Ses gémissements devenaient des cris , et il commençait à perdre doucement pied.

Mais il fut ramené à la réalité par son amant, qui avait cessé de jouer et commençait à aller voir du côté de son entre jambe, passant une main sous l'élastique du short du plus petit et malaxa soudainement son membre, qui entrait doucement en érection. Un cris de surprise s'échappa involontairement de sa bouche.

Gouenji de son côté, voulait passer au niveau supérieur, et lui retira le peut de vêtements qui lui restait.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours au dessus toi? Protesta le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- Parce que je sais que tu aime ça Kazu... »

Puis, sans le prévenir, il lui attrapa son sexe et entama des vas et viens, qui se firent de plus en plus rapide.

Les soupirs d'aise de l'ancien athlète se firent plus rapide, se transformant en gémissements, qui eux même devinrent des petits cris. Il sentit que la limite de son partenaire approchais.

« Haaa, Gouenji... Je... je vais... venir! cria il, se cambrant au maximum, les yeux écarquillé et la bouche grande ouverte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond sentit un liquide chaud dans sa bouche. Il l'avala et s'amusa à lécher les endroits où quelques gouttes de sperme était resté.

« Mmmh, tu es délicieux mon amour. » susurra il, un sourire pervers au visage.

Le concerné murmura des paroles inintelligible, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car il se retrouva allongé par terre. Le confort était un peut mieux, le coin de la table ne rentrant plus dans son dos, mais ce n'était tout de même pas du grand luxe. Enfin bon, il devait s'en contenté. Il soupira difficilement, sachant que la prochaine étape allait être quelque peut douloureuse.

Il écarta les jambes alors que l'attaquant humecta deux doigts et en plaça un premier devant son entrée. Au début aucune sensation désagréable, peut être une légère accommodation mais rien de plus.

Lorsque l'autre entra par contre il se contracta automatiquement. Oui, là c'était douloureux!

Gouenji tenta de le calmer en l'embrassant, et lorsqu'il sentit les parois autour de ses doigts se desserrer, fit des mouvements de ciseaux .

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il enleva ses doigts, et se déshabilla entièrement releva un peut le bassin de son amant.

Le défenseur tenta d'inspirer un grand coup, mais il n'y arriva pas. Bien qu'ayant une vie sexuelle active, cette étape là était pour lui la plus éprouvante.

Gouenji entra en lui progressivement, et lorsqu'il fut au bout, il attendit que le plus petit ce soit habitué, mais c'était tout le contraire. Le bleu serrait les poings et ses dents, et des gémissements de douleur s'échappait de temps en temps. Il se détendit lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le masturbait.

Lentement le plaisir s'installa, alors le le blond commençait à faire des mouvements de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, faisant gémir de plaisir son petit ami, qui perdait pied petit à petit.

Les gémissements, ayant atteint un son assez fort, se transformèrent en cri aigus lorsqu'il frappa sa prostate. Enfin il l'avait trouvé!

Dès lors, les mouvements du blond se firent beaucoup plus rapide pour le plus grand plaisir du bleu, qui s'égosillait, hurlait de plaisir.

Ils n'avaient tous les deux aucune conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, se concentrant sur l' bruits érotiques émanant de Kazemaru excitait encore plus l'attaquant, qui sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Et c'est en pensant à cela qu'il déversa sa substance chaude et collante dans son entrée et sur son bas ventre.

Après avoir reprit leurs esprits chacun de leur côté, Gouenji se pencha vers son « amour » et l'embrassa.

« Tu es content, non seulement tu m'as brisé le dos, mais en plus je suis épuisé! Se plaignit le défenseur.

- C'est étonnant, j'ai pourtant entendus dire que faire l'amour le matin réveillait mieux que boire du café! »

Un verre qui était resté sur une des tables atterrit sur la tête du « pervers » et pourtant petit ami du garçon du vent.

Qui aurait pût croire que le taciturne d'Inazuma Japan était en fait un vrai pervers?

Personne, sauf son petit ami...


End file.
